


Hannibal: Welcome to Burlesque

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, BAMF Clarice Starling, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jealous Hannibal, Paul Krendler is an asshole, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Clarice Starling left the job she had ever wanted because she had pissed off the wrong Politician and lost everything, she finds work as a burlesque dancer.She soon finds herself a part of the Chesapeake Ripper's case....





	Hannibal: Welcome to Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, look at that Hannibal shows up in the prologue...
> 
> Clarice's dress https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c6/cb/ef/c6cbef5891d7532612ccc4c24109bd51.jpg
> 
> I think Clarice's singing voice would be smoky...

**Prologue**

**DISGRACED FBI TRAINEE LEAVES THE ACADEMY**

Hannibal's eyes scanned the paper as he read in the Burlesque Lounge, he had been interested in this story since he had first heard about the story from both Jack Crawford and Will Graham.

Clarice Starling had run afoul of Paul Krendler, no one knows that full story but he had seen the picture of the Politician and had noticed that the rude man was supporting both a black eye and a busted lip. Apparently she had punched him and having met the man before, he couldn't really blame the former trainee. 

The band started to play causing the man to put down the paper and look up just in time to see a shapely leg came out from the opening of the curtains before a woman stepped out of behind the curtain and walked to the middle of the stage. His eyes scanned her face and figure, she had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. She was an exceptional beautiful young woman of twenty years of age, she had beautifully flawless and smooth skin that had a fair complexion.

She had straight black hair that was pulled back into an elegant low hairstyle and blue eyes that were the color of the sky on a clear day, and red painted full lips that looked soft to the touch. He had to made his free hand into a fist when she lifted her head to look up because he had wanted to see if her skin was as soft as it looked.

The woman had an lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, thanks to the the lovely green dress she was wearing. She would make a nice addition to his Memory Palace

The woman opened her mouth and started to sing.

The woman had a smoky voice with a faint twang to it.

 _'You had plenty of money, 1922. You let other women make a fool of you.'_   She walked to a wall side and leaned against it, her back against it. The woman slid down it, slowly and sultry before she stood up in the same manner. _'Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?'_   The woman walked to one side of the stage and she gently touched the face of a man, smiling at him. She then placed her hands on her hips and she continued singing the song.

She pulled away from them man and walked away from him, _'Get out of here. Get me some money too.'_   Her hips swayed as she walked and her hands remained where they were, on her hips.

 _'Now if you had prepared 20 years ago. You wouldn't be a wanderin' now from door to door.'_   The woman crooned out. _'Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?'_   She walked to another man and just as he stood up, the woman placed a hand on his forehead and gently pushed him down. The woman walked away from the man, sending him a sultry smirk.

 _'Get out of here. Get me some money too.'_ The woman sang. _'Get out of here. Get me some money too.'_ She walked to the front of the stage. The woman leaned towards another man that was sitting in front of the stage as she grabbed his tie and gently tugged his tie towards her and in response, he started to lean towards her. _'Why don't you do right. Like some other men do?'_   She pulled away and stood up, the woman walked away back towards the curtains as it opened and she stepped through them.

The song ended and the received a standing ovation, she walked out and bowed with a large smile. The man stood up and headed to the back, wanting to talk to this woman who had captivated.

As he got closer to the back stage door, he heard voices.

"You're quite popular for a washed out FBI trainee, Clarice."

He paused at that, so the woman on the stage was the infamous Clarice Starling...how interesting.

Then he heard the southern twang said, "I have seen the newspaper, Anna."

Another woman's voice joined them, "Don't you have to get ready for your number?"

"Whatever, you'll always take her side, Ardelia." The woman, Anna, snapped before she stormed away.

Hannibal raised his hand and knocked.

"Hello?" A deep, velvety, yet raspy voice spoke, a Lithuanian accent, from behind the door, Clarice and Ardelia looked at each before the former nodded her head and the latter walked over to the door and opened it to see who was at that door. And Clarice felt her mouth dropping open and her eyes widen at the sight of the man behind the door, she had to having look up of course due to his six foot in height, towering over her and Ardelia's five foot and six inch frame.

Ardelia looked at her once more and Clarice discreetly motioned with her eyes that she could leave her alone with this man.

"I have to get ready for my number, Clarice, play nice." Ardelia said with a smile before she and Clarice air kiss then she left her friend alone with the man. The black haired woman stood up and walked over to him, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Hello there, Clarice Starling."

The man smiled and enveloped her small hand in his, "Dr. Hannibal Lecter."

As they shook hands, Clarice took in his appearance.

His face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. His features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. He has high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. His mouth, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips, that reveal white, even teeth when she caught a flash of them. The skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea.

He has sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast the fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity. The man's body reflected the same enduring beauty of the unique breed that were the northern men, with their tall, lean, yet strong and muscular bodies, wide in shoulders, slim in waist and long in limbs, formidable creatures that competed with the harshness of their motherland, graceful in their native, muted savagery.

"I hope you enjoyed the song, Dr. Lecter."

"Oh I enjoyed it immensely." Hannibal said with a charming smile. "You have a lovely voice, both talking and singing."

Clarice smiled widely at that, flashing her even white teeth, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

A woman walked by rudely bumping into Clarice while she smiled flirtatiously at Hannibal before she walked onto the stage, he ignored the woman expect only to get her appearance and scent memorized for later before he looked back at the woman who had captivated all of his senses.

"Are you alright, Ms. Starling?"

"Yeah, it's nothing new. Anna had never liked me." Clarice said with a small shrug she looked over her shoulder when she hard a soft whistle and nodded her head when she sees the costume, make up and hair designer flag her over. "Sorry, I have to get ready for my next number...it was nice talking to you, Dr Lecter, I hope I can see you again."

\--------

In the shadows, Hannibal was lying in wait for his latest prey to come out of the now closed burlesque lounge. He had seen Clarice and her friend, Ardelia, leave laughing and chatting animatedly as they climbed into a classic muscle car and drove off. Now it was only that rude woman to leave, she was taking her time probably was closing up as punishment for her rude behavior to some of the regulars.

His harpy was in his hand as he waited for her, he looked away when he heard people walk by. Hannibal watched them until they were out of sight then he looked back quickly when he heard the door slam open and then slam shut in an angry manner.

Ah...there she is....

It was time to hunt....

**Author's Note:**

> No dance scene....yay because I hate writing dance scenes xD


End file.
